In Love With a Monster
by SweetWriter714
Summary: Rosalie moves into the countryside, outside of Haddonfield. She then discovers that the town's murderer is handcuffed to a tree not to far from her home. She can sense whatever emotion he feels, so what happens when she can sense love from him?
1. The Begining

Never did I expect to fall in love with a murderer, a monster even, but I did. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have moved to Haddonfield, Illinois and yet, I'm actually happy that I did. It was June 17th, 1973 and I was nineteen years old. Well, to be more specific. We actually didn't move to Haddonfield exactly. More like the country side just outside of Haddonfield. My father had just bought the plantation house, hoping that moving there will relieve his stress from the big city. My mother didn't care where we moved. She just wanted to be supportive of my father and whatever made him happy made her happy. After unpacking all my belongings I decided to go outside to explore for awhile. Apparently since my home used to be a plantation there was actually a farm house not too far from the main house. The people who lived there actually took care of the whole farm. They couldn't afford the big house which was why they lived in the farm house. My father told them they could still continue to farm whatever it is they wanted. He said he just bought the house and had no intention of kicking them out or doing anything to farm so everyone remained happy. The son of the farmer was Richard but apparently everyone just called him Ricky. He was my age and not bad looking at all, but he was way too sarcastic for my liking. He made himself seem cocky and rude, but I know he means well. And besides, he was my only friend since I've moved here. I only explored the areas around the plantation house and the farm but there was a fence that wrapped around the property and my father told me I was to never leave outside the fence because there "dangers" out there. I really thought he was just trying to scare me, especially since he wouldn't explain what the dangers were.

A week had passed by and I was completely bored at home. I wasn't starting college until the fall semester and I had already explored everything around the house. It was about ten in the evening when I decided to sneak out of the house to get some fresh air. My parents already had gone to sleep. I decided that I would take a walk all the way to the fence and then walk back, because really, there was nothing else for me to do. I started thinking about what the possible dangers could be that my father was talking about. I mean, if there was some kind of animal out there he would have told me that in the first place. That means there was something else out there. When I finally got to the fence, I sensed that something was out there and it was bad. I didn't know what it was but I felt it was out there. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I was about to scream when I turned around but a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Shhh! Rosie, it's me!"

"Oh my God, Ricky! Don't do that! It's dark out here and I can't see anything."

"No one told you to come out here with no flashlight and no way to defend yourself."

"You're right," I said coming to realization. I couldn't believe I actually did that.

"So why are you out here anyway?"

"I was bored in the house and I wanted some fresh air. Why are you out here?"

"The same reason. So have you ever left the fence before?"

"No."

"Want to?"

"What? I can't. My father—"

"Your father won't know. Come on, let's go."

"Ricky, my father keeps warning me about this "danger" that's out there."

"Oh yeah, I know. But it's okay. He's handcuffed to the tree."

"What?" I was completely dumfounded.

"Michael Myers is the "danger" your father keeps talking about."

"Who's he?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

He took my hand and we climbed over the fence. It was about a mile until I would see a huge tree in the distance and a shape sitting under it. Ricky stopped me dead in my tracks and told me to sit down; of course he sat down next to me. He said we shouldn't let him see us because there's no telling what he would do if he knew we were here. Somehow though, I sensed that he knew we were there. Ricky told me about his whole story how he killed his sister when he was only six years old and then last year he tried to kill his other sister Laurie Strode. He was a mute and never spoke to anyone. He also wore a white mask and never took it off. No one knows what he looks like. They thought he died in the fire at the old hospital but after the firefighters had distinguished it, out came Michael Myers, walking as if nothing even happened. The guys caught him and decided to handcuff him to that tree out there. They thought letting him suffer to death would do him justice, but he's been out there for a year now and he hasn't died yet.

"He just sits there. It's freaking creepy. No one knows why he hasn't died yet. It's the weirdest thing. Wait, listen. Look!"

Michael was trying to stand up, but he kept falling. Ricky was snickering at him. I knew what he did was wrong but I still felt sorry for him being tied to that tree. I also had this weird feeling that he was harmless, for now anyway. I sensed that he was sad inside and that made me want to go over and talk to him. We then walked home after that. Ricky was attempting to flirt with me the entire time but it wasn't working. I mean, yeah I liked the guy but I didn't like him that way. That night I dreamt about going to see Michael Myers. It was sunset, when I was walking towards him. The wind was softly blowing my long brown hair away from my face. For some reason, in my dream, he was not handcuffed to the tree. He was only sitting under it. His back was towards me. And right when I was about to put my hand on his shoulder my alarm clock of a mother came and woke me up for breakfast. My curiosity of Michael had deepened and at sunset today I would go and see him. For the whole day I couldn't shake off my curiosity. I had no idea why I wanted to see him, but all I knew was that I wanted to see him. The day passed so slowly, which only made agitated. Right at sunset my parents told me that they had a business dinner to go to and that they wouldn't return until late that night. It was the perfect moment for me to go see Michael. I just had to make sure Ricky didn't follow me. I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to look a nice for my visit with Michael. I put on my baby blue sun dress and let my hair out of the ponytail I had it in. I took a notebook with me. Figuring he was mute, maybe he would write on paper for me what he wanted to say. I must have been crazy to want to see him but I guess it was because I really had nothing else to do at that house. My life was so amazingly boring that this seemed to be the most interesting thing I could do. And with that I left the house. When I finally made it to the fence, I looked back to the house. I figured I made it this far. There was no turning back now and so I continued walking. Finally I was able to see Michael at a distance. The breeze started picking up and that's when I felt like I was in my dream. I knew I wasn't though because I could see that Michael was handcuffed to the tree still. He was looking down at the grass and that's when I felt his sadness again. I then stepped on a twig and it snapped. His head shot up and looked over at me. My heart started beating so fast; I thought it was going to jump right out of my body. I could feel that he was confused. I had no idea why I could feel every single emotion he was feeling, but I did. He then tilted his head to show that he was confused. Still, I felt that he was harmless; that he wouldn't hurt me. I continued to walk towards him and he continued to stare at me. Finally I was only about three feet away from him. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

"ROSALIE!"

I turned back and saw that Ricky was running after me. He ran up to me and pushed me behind him. He stared at Michael as if he was protecting me. Michael stared back to show no fear and but then turned away as if saying he really didn't care. Ricky slowly started moving back, then took my hand and began running. When we finally got to the fence he just stared at me with complete confusion, and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have been killed!"

"He's handcuffed to the tree,"

"It doesn't matter! And after the story I told you about him, why would you want to go see him?? You're out of your mind, Rosalie!"

"You wouldn't understand. I'm going home."

He grabbed my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm not usually like this. You just really scared me. I know we hardly know each other but if anything happened to you I…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He just stared at me with sadness in his eyes. Ricky. As annoying as he was at times, he was still a good person, and that still impressed me. I walked up to him and hugged him. He held on to me.

"I know, Ricky. I'm sorry I scared you. Thank you for caring," I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Rosalie, I…" he sighed, "Promise me you won't go back there."

I pulled away completely and began walking towards my house, "I'm sorry, I can't promise that."

He caught up to me and stood in front of me, "But why, Rosalie? I don't understand—"

"You're right. You don't understand. Now please get out of my way. I'm not leaving the house tonight, I can promise you that. Good night, Ricky."

"Why can't you just explain it to me then?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back, "Because I'm not sure if I can even explain it to myself."

Without stopping me, Ricky let me walk back to my house and I kept my promise. I didn't leave the house the rest of the night. Instead I sat there by my window, staring out at the night sky, knowing that Michael was staring up at it too. One way or another, I was going to talk to him and no one was going to get in my way. I fell asleep at my window sill. I know this because the cool breeze coming the window woke me up. As I went to close it, I looked out and saw a figure standing in front of my house looking straight up at me. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better and saw that it was Michael. How did he escape though, I wondered. I didn't care, I ran downstairs and out the front door. I ran right up to him.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't do anything, he just stared at me. Now that I was finally here with him I didn't know what to do. I wanted to ask him a few things but my mind went completely blank. All I could do was just stare back. Suddenly he took a step towards me. It startled me and I fell backwards into the grass. He knelt down beside me and stretched out his hand. I looked at his hand and then at him. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. I felt this weird sense of confusion from him. It was like he had no idea what he was feeling himself. I sensed fear and love at the same time. He began leaning towards me and I did the same. I couldn't believe he was actually going to kiss me.

"Rosalie! Rosalie dear, wake up!"

Damn it was just a dream. My mother came in to wake me up because I was still at the window sill.

"Did you and dad have fun at dinner?" I asked rubbing my eyes and getting into my bed.

"Well, you know your father has fun while I'm a little bored, but it was fine," she smiled warmly, "Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too."

She then turned out the lights and I fell asleep, hoping to dream of Michael again.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

I didn't dream of Michael the rest of the night, which only made me want to see him even more. That morning, I walked downstairs to see a note on the kitchen table. There was a last minute morning meeting my father had to go to and my mother was going to be in town all day getting new stuff for the house. I didn't blame her. Being just an ordinary house wife would be boring to me too. I'm just surprised she didn't take me with her. She usually takes me places with her when I'm bored. Moving here changed us all. I got into the shower and when I was done I let my hair dry into soft curls and put on shorts and a yellow blouse. I then decided to make breakfast for myself. I was trying to do things that would get my mind off of Michael Myers. After all, I still couldn't understand why I had some weird fascination for him. I then heard a knock at the door. When I opened the door, I saw Ricky there with a bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Are those for me?" I smiled.

"Oh no, I just decided to walk with flowers in my hand today. I thought it made me seem manlier," he smirked, handing me the flowers.

I laughed, "Thanks. Wanna come in for breakfast? I just made pancakes and eggs."

"Wow you can cook? I'm definitely considering marrying you now."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Ricky. Just sit your butt down before I tell you to get out. What made you come over anyway?"

"Well, to be honest, I really want to know why you went over to see Michael Myers."

"We're back at that again? I thought I told you that I don't even know why."

"Were you in like a trance or something?"

"No!... I don't know. I just wanted to see him up close, I guess."

"He could have killed you!"

"No. Somehow I sense that he's harmless. I'm not sure about anyone else, but I get the feeling that he won't hurt me."

Ricky just stared at me, "You're really out of your mind, you know that? But if it wasn't for the fact that you can cook, really sweet and… beautiful… I might not like you."

Ricky looked up at me, from his plate, with loving eyes. Yes, he liked me… A lot. But I couldn't return the feeling. I didn't see him that way, at least not at the moment.

"Ricky, I—"

"I know, you don't see me the same way. You don't even have to say it. I can see it in your eyes. It's okay though. I don't mind being just your friend, as long you like me continue being a part of your life."

For some reason though, it was lines like that made me melt inside and I wasn't sure why.

"Oh Ricky, of course I want you in my life but you're right though. I do only see you as just a friend."

"Yeah, I knew it. But please promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't go see that murderer again."

I sighed. If promising him would get him off my back so I could see Michael without him knowing then it had to be done. "Yes, I promise."

"Great! Okay since we're done with breakfast I have the whole day planned for us?"

"Excuse me?"

He wasn't kidding about having the whole day planned. He decided to drive me into town, luckily we never ran into my mother. He showed me around and when it was lunchtime he treated me. After that he took me over to the college that I would be going to. He really was a sweet guy, but I just had no feelings for him that way. We didn't get home until about seven. I gave him a hug goodbye and walked in. When I checked the kitchen table again, there was another note. Apparently, my mother and father went out for another business dinner and wouldn't be back until late again. My heart raced. I had another chance to go see Michael! I ran upstairs changed into pants and put on a light sweater. At eight o'clock I was off. I saw from a distance that Ricky was having dinner with his family. Perfect! He wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. I made sure I had brought a bag with me this time which consisted of a notebook and pen for Michael, a flashlight for me, and if anything went wrong, a large pocket knife. I really hoped though that I wouldn't need it though. So finally I was where I was before when Ricky caught me. I made sure I didn't step on anything this time and with the night sky above us making it dark, Michael couldn't tell that I was there. Suddenly though, a cloud had moved exposing the moon and it lighted up exactly where I stood. Michael looked over at me. My heart began to race again, out of excitement and fear. He then tilted his head to the side. He was confused, just plain confused. I still could feel that he wouldn't hurt me. He just wanted to know why I was there.

"Hello Michael, my name is Rosalie. I won't hurt you, I promise,"

He then titled his head to the other side.

"Well, actually I guess if anyone were to hurt anyone it would be you hurting me, but somehow I can feel you wouldn't do that to me."

His head was now upright. He continued to stare.

"Michael, I'd really like the chance to have a real conversation with you but in order for me to do that I would have to unlock your handcuffs. Michael, will you promise me that if I unlock your handcuffs, won't run away or hurt me?"

He stared at me for about five seconds and then nodded yes.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I slowly walked up to him and kneeled beside him. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and leaned towards the handcuffs. My hair swept passed his shoulder and his shivered. I finally picked open one of his handcuffs but he kept his hand there until I picked the other one open. After I opened the last one he massaged his wrists. He continued to sit there and stare at me.

"Oh! The notebook. Here."

I handed him the notebook and pen and right away he began to write. He then handed it back to me.

"_Why are you here?_"

"I'm not actually sure. For some reason, I feel drawn to you."

He began writing again, he then handed it back.

"_You're definitely an odd girl. For some reason though, I feel drawn to you too. I'm not sure what it is. You do know I'm a murderer right? I am capable hurting you_."

"Yes I know, but you won't hurt me," I moved closer to him.

"_What makes you say that?_"

"I don't know, I can just feel it."

"_You're a brave girl, Rosalie. I admire that. But you really shouldn't be talking to me. At any moment I could snap and… I could bring nothing but pain to you and those you love and I don't want to do that_."

"Michael, I know you wouldn't do that to me," I moved closer to him and he quickly back away.

"_I don't understand why you keep trying to get close to me. Everyone else wants to stay as far away from me as possible, but you just want to be as near to me as possible_."

"Michael, I would like to get to know you better."

"_You really are a crazy girl. Handcuff me back up. If you still want to get to know me, as you say you do, you can come back tomorrow night and I will answer any question you like_."

"I will come back. I can assure you that," I smiled.

I got up and handcuffed him back up again. But when I was crawling back I tripped on my sweater and I fell onto Michael's lap. He titled his head to the side and I felt my face grow blood red. I got up quickly and grabbed by bag.

"I promise Michael, I'll come back tomorrow. One way or another. But if I don't come it's because something stopped me from leaving my house, but I will find a way to see you again. I give you my word."

He nodded his head and I smiled. I began walking back. I finally felt as if I had something to look forward too. And I for some reason, when I thought back to when I feel on top of him and looked up into his eyes, I felt a warm, tingly sensation in me. I blushed again at the thought of feeling his warm body and shook my head. Why was I feeling this way? It was as though I had a crush on him, but that couldn't be possible… Could it?


End file.
